It's Not Over
by LongTimeFan
Summary: Additional Scenes for Priority of Life
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:The following is a work of fan fiction based on the television series, Flashpoint. It is in no way intended to infringe on the copyrights of anyone who may have legal rights to the characters and settings. I am only using them for a short time and will return them in relatively the same shape as when borrowed. As always, any errors or inconsistencies are of my doing._

_Author's note: As good as Priority of Life was (I was lucky enough to find it online), it ended too soon for me. So, I took upon myself to write just a little more. This is technically an AU, but since we don't know what happened after Greg left the room, it could be on the mark – who knows. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>"How?" Sam Braddock asked flatly, his eyes never leaving the retreating form of his Sergeant. He had surmised from the conversation that was occurring as he and the others arrived that the secret was out.<p>

"Honeymoon conversation," Ed Lane said quietly from behind him.

Disbelief shot across Sam's face as he turned to look at his team leader. "Honeymoon conversation," Sam repeated skeptically. Seeing that Ed was not kidding, he cursed softly before moving to stare out the windows at the fading light.

"What honeymoon conversation?" Michaelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti asked glancing back at the latest addition to the team, Rafek Rousseau, to see if he knew what they were talking about. Getting a shake of the head, Spike refocused his attention. "Sam? Ed? What honeymoon conversation?"

"Sam," Ed called out. "Your place, not mine."

Sighing, Sam glanced silently towards the heavens wishing with all of his heart and soul that he had never responded to Jules' question.

"Last month," Sam said reluctantly glancing back, "After Donna's husband got shot, Jules asked me on the way to the truck if I hypothetically ever thought of a honeymoon."

"Yeah, so?" Spike snapped back, still not seeing how a question could cause Parker to be suspended. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Sam parried hesitantly, "_if_ she and I weren't together."

Looking at Ed, Spike tried to understand what he had just heard. "You mean in the past."

"No," Sam countered blowing out a breath to steady himself before turning to face his teammates. "I mean now."

"But, that's…" Spike sputtered, knowing full well that any rekindling of their earlier relationship would only bring them trouble.

"Exactly," Sam stated flatly.

"When the team got put on probation, Boss gave Toth his word that Sam and Jules wouldn't cross the line again," Ed added, filling in more gaps. "Now that it's happened, he could be forced to resign."

"Oh man," Raf burst out not believing that either Sam or Jules would do such a thing. "You knew that and…."

"I didn't know that. Neither of us did," Sam snapped, cutting him off heatedly. "Do you think Jules or I wanted anything to happen to the Boss?" The memory of Parker's words when he found out about the relationship at Jules' house jumped into his mind. "I put my job on the line for you guys," he murmured, staring into nothing.

"What?" Ed asked, alarmed by Sam's words and the way the color drained from the younger man's face. Moving quickly to his side, Lane grabbed Sam's arm remembering that he had been exposed to the anthrax when he went in to remove the injured hostage. "Sam? You okay?"

"The day the Boss showed up at Jules' house and found me there, he said I put my job on the line for you guys," Sam uttered, feeling sick. "I thought he meant in general, like we do for each other every day and he felt we betrayed that trust somehow. We knew we'd be reassigned, but for Sarge, probation maybe a couple days. But he was really telling us that he had literally put himself on the line for Jules and me… for our relationship."

Swallowing hard, Sam fought the nausea that threatened to cause his stomach to loose what little nutrients left in it. "God," he whispered, turning away back towards the window and pressing his forehead to the cool glass. How was he ever going to tell Jules?

"So what now?" Raf asked, angry and confused that everything he had worked so hard for could easily be stripped from him. It wasn't that he'd be taken from Team One; it was that Team One would be taken from him.

Any answer the rookie may have received was pre-empted by Sam turning suddenly and striding from the room. Behind him, he could hear Ed calling for him, asking him where he was going.

Scanning the immediate area, Braddock ignored the team leader and paused only long enough to speak to the dispatcher. "Ben, is the Boss still here?"

"Far as I know," Ben said unsure of what was fully transpiring.

Heading toward the locker room, Sam diverted when he caught a glimpse of Greg turning the corner down the hallway leading to the exit. "Sarge!" Sam called out, jogging to catch up with the older man.

"Not now Sam," Greg threw over his shoulder not breaking stride.

"Boss…. I'm sorry. Jules and I… we never," Sam broke off, not sure what he could say to make things right again between them.

The ache in the younger man's voice stopped Greg in his tracks. Closing his eyes against the pain he was hearing, as much as he didn't have the emotional fortitude to do this right now, he was afraid he had no choice.

"I'll resign. You and Jules can stay. I'll find something…." A sharp "NO" from Parker cut off Sam.

Greg quickly closed the gap between them. "This isn't about you and Jules," he snapped, locking eyes with Sam, "You hear me? This is about me. This would have happened whether you had that conversation or not."

"Sarge," Sam protested.

"No," Greg countered firmly, shaking his head. "I told Toth that if I had told you two to stop, you would have. But I didn't because I knew I didn't need to. I had faith you would do the right thing if it ever came to a choice between saving each other or doing your job. And today, you did just that," his voice reflected how proud he was of the younger man before his shoulders sagged. "No, it's not you. This is about me. My choices, my decisions."

"But we should have never put you put in a place where you had to make that decision," Braddock countered adamantly. "I get it now. Let me fix this for you." Seeing denial in Parker's features, Sam rushed on. "Don't you see? If I quit, they'll allow you and Jules to stay. The team needs you two more than it does me. You were fine before I got here."

"Sam," Greg said, shaking his head, keeping his tone even. "It's too late for that now. Besides, the team needs you and _I_ need to know you're here watching their backs."

"But if I stay, they're going to reassign one of us, force you to quit, or make Jules and I break up," Sam said flatly.

"We don't know that for sure," Greg assured him. "This thing with Toth isn't over yet."

Sam's eyes darkened with emotion. "You have that much faith?" Swallowing hard, Sam dropped his eyes to the floor. "I can't give her up again," he confessed huskily.

Nodding, Parker reached out and gripped Sam's shoulder. "I know," he said softly. "Just give me some time. Don't do _anything_ right now. You or Jules. You hear me?" Trying to catch Braddock's attention, Greg tipped his head to look in his face. "Sam?"

Reluctantly, Braddock sighed and gave a tight nod to indicate his consent.

"Okay," Greg breathed. Squeezing Sam's shoulder, he added. "Give Jules a hug for me and make sure she understands. Tell her I'll see her in a couple days." Pausing only long enough to pull the younger man into a brief hug, Greg left the building.

* * *

><p><em>AN I have at least one other scene that is nudging me, so that may be coming in the near future._


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not Over pt 2

Julianna "Jules" Callaghan did not consider herself an exceptionally lucky person. She'd never won the lottery; never been the name they pulled out of the hat for the all expense paid cruise to the Bahamas; hell, she'd never even won a cake at the school carnival growing up.

But after today… at this moment she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She'd faced death twice in less than an hour and won both times. And her reward had been the most precious prize she could have ever hoped to get – an 'I love you' from the man she had lost her heart to years before.

So, it wasn't too much of a surprise that she was virtually floating on air when Sam eased open the door to her hospital room. Peeking in first to make sure it was clear, he slipped inside. "Hey," Sam called softly coming to the side of the bed and giving her a lingering kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Jules assured him, locking eyes with him until she was sure he believed her. "Third pint," she added gesturing to the bag of packed blood cells hanging on the IV pole. "And they've started the second antibiotic for the anthrax exposure already."

"Good," he said, leaning over to look at the bandage on her arm. "How many?"

"Three stitches inside, seven to close," she answered wrinkling her nose. "Gonna leave a nasty scar."

"Sorry," he murmured, moving over to the window to look out into the darkness. "Did you have supper yet?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Chicken sandwich," she answered slowly, confused by his demeanor.

"Hmmm," he acknowledged back. After a few minutes of silence he added, "The guys said they'd give you call tomorrow to check up on you."

Watching him, Jules felt an uneasiness seep into her. She could read him pretty well these days and something was wrong. "Sam?" she asked, her tone even and expectant. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he offered lightly, glancing back. "Why wouldn't it be?" he added, a hint of forced levity injected into it. "They say when you get to go home yet?"

"Tomorrow," she replied watching him.

"Anything on tonight?" he asked, moving to sit in the chair by the bed and staring intently at the controls to find the on/off switch. "Why do they have to make these things so difficult to work?"

Reaching over, she laid a hand on his to stop him from turning it on. "Sam," she said again, waiting.

"What?" he tried again, laughing in an attempt to divert her. "You don't want to watch tv?"

"Do you know that you have only looked me once since you walked into this room," Jules stated, letting him know that he wasn't fooling her. Licking her lips, she paused a moment before asking quietly, "Do you regret saying it?"

"No. God no," Sam blurted out turning towards her so she could see he meant it. "Jules, I love you, and I'll never regret telling you that."

Blowing out a breath of relief, she smiled at him tightly. "So what is it?" she asked again. "Did something happen to Xavier or one of the other hostages?"

"They're fine," Braddock assured her. "Ed called the prosecutor and arranged for Xavier to post bail almost immediately. By now he's back home with his wife and little girl. Still up in the air if Kate going to be charged for grabbing the gun and trying to blow up the lab though."

"Then what?" she pressed, squeezing his hand. As happy as she was to know that everyone else was fine, there was something definitely wrong.

Sighing, Sam looked away a minute and let his shoulders sag in defeat. Raising somber eyes, he realized there was no way he was going to get by without telling her tonight. "Toth was at the barn when we got back. That's why Boss didn't go on the call with us."

"Why?" Jules asked, the uneasiness growing in her again.

"He knows Jules," Sam said softly, catching her eye. "Toth knows about us."

"But… how?" she countered, the implications for their relationship and careers dancing in her mind. Almost immediately her focus changed. "The Boss?" she demanded, remembering that he could be punished as well as them.

Sam grimaced. "Facing suspension."

"No," Jules exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. At the moment, she was more worried about Parker than what it would mean for them. "That'll kill his career. I can't let that happen," she announced throwing the covers back.

"Take it easy," Sam soothed, launching out of his chair to stop her from getting out of the bed. "Jules, listen to me."

Waiting until he was sure he had her attention, he continued. "I talked to Sarge and told him I'd resign. He made me promise not to do anything just yet. You either," he pressed, sitting on the side of the bed. "He said this thing with Toth isn't over yet."

"Meaning?" she asked

"Toth gave the Boss a week to decide if he wanted to continue to lead the team. Said he trusted his judgment, but that the Boss didn't trust himself," Sam explained. "And based on what he saw today, Toth also said he'd talk to the Chief and see if he could get him to change his mind about transferring one of us off the team."

"And the Boss thinks that'll work?" Jules pressed, not quite buying into the fact that the Chief would simply overlook the fact they had broken protocol.

"He has faith," Sam murmured, looking down at their entwined hands.

Shaking her head slowly in total disbelief, Jules reluctantly agreed. After a few minutes, she asked, "What gave us away? Did somebody overhear you today?"

For a brief moment, Sam considered telling her this was the case. Only problem was, it wouldn't be long before she put two and two together and remembered that Toth was already at the station before then. "It was," Sam paused, trying to answer her without telling her the whole truth. "Something that was said at the end of a call last month. We evidently hadn't turned our microphones off yet."

Watching him intently, Jules racked her brain trying to remember every call in the past month and what could have possibly been said. A look of dismay passed over her features when she realized that there was only one thing that Sam could possibly be referring. "The honeymoon?" she whispered, horrified.

Sam squeezed her hand, his features apologetic. "I'm sorry Jules. I should have checked before I answered you."

Pressing her head back against the pillow, Jules squeezed her eyes closed to try to stop the tears from falling from them. This couldn't possibly be happening because of her.

"Is everything alright in here?" the nurse asked, coming into the room and moving quickly to Jules side. "Juliana? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Jules assured her, clearing her throat. "I'm fine."

Glancing at the display by the bed monitoring Jules' heart rate and blood pressure, she frowned. "You're vitals are telling me something different. Sir, perhaps it would be best if you left."

"No," Jules barked, grabbing Sam's hand back. "It's not him." Consciously, Jules slowed her breathing to bring her heart rate down. "I upset myself thinking about what happened today. I'm fine now."

Looking at the readings again, the nurse saw that Jules vitals had improved. Looking appraisingly at Sam, she finally consented. "Okay, but remember you've been through a lot today, and it would be best if you got some rest. " Pointedly she looked at Sam before leaving.

"Guess I got told," Sam muttered, a smile tugging on his features. "Nice job Callahan. Get me in trouble with Nurse Ratchet there."

Smiling slightly at the reference, Jules features quickly changed to a more somber complexion. "What are we going to do Sam?"

Shaking his head, Sam squeezed her hand. "Have faith, I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this little tale, sending reviews and putting the story (and me) on your alerts. It is nice to know others are finding pleasure of my first trip into the drama of Flashpoint.

On another note - WARNING – this contains spoilers for "Blue on Blue" and "Day Game". So if you haven't seen them and don't want me to ruin another episode for you, you might want to stop reading. If this doesn't apply to you, hope you enjoy.

And a reminder, I lay no claim on any of the characters or episodes of Flashpoint. I know they are fully owned by others. I am just borrowing them for a little while and will return them in relatively the same shape as when borrowed. Thanks.

* * *

><p>The loud banging on the door caused Greg Parker to wince. It was doing nothing for the headache that seemed to be thundering in his head. He had hoped that after he ignored the persistent ringing of the doorbell, that the person on the other side would take the hint and leave. But, it seemed they <em><strong>really<strong>_ wanted to speak to him.

Moving to the window and peeking out into the darkness, he wasn't surprised to see who was there. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he thumbed the lock. Pulling the door open, he forced his features into a shallow smile. "Spike."

"Boss," Scarlatti replied, his eyes scanning the older man's features before piercing the shadows of the unlit room behind him. "Was beginning to think I was going to have to go tactical on you," he added, his attempt at humor falling flat.

Stepping back, Greg silently invited the younger man to enter. Not waiting for Spike to precede him, Parker moved to the sofa and flipped on a lamp casting a low light across the room. "What do you need Spike?"

Walking across the room, Spike nervously looked around. "Dean here?"

"No," Greg replied stoically. "He's at Ed's."

"Marina?"

Lowering himself into a chair, Parker looked toward Scarlatti. "I'm alone, if that's what you're wondering. And yes, I'm fine to be alone."

Nodding, Mike tried to hide his nervousness and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Just talked to Sam. Jules is good. She'll get out tomorrow."

"I checked in with the hospital a little while ago," Greg said, biding his time. Reading Scarlatti's body language, he had no doubt that the younger man had come for a much different reason. It didn't take long for him to be proven right.

"Boss, about today…."

"Spike," Greg breathed, running his hand down his face. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

Troubled, Mike frowned. "No, that's not okay," he said sharply. "You'd never let one of us walk out like that."

"Scarlatti…," Parker growled in warning.

"No," Scarlatti ordered standing up and pacing. "Toth said you didn't trust your own decisions." His words were half statement, half question.

Watching the agitated younger man, Parker schooled his features. Despite the potential consequences, he wouldn't lie to him. "I don't."

A flash of disbelief crossed Mike's face. "How many times have you made the right decision? Huh? How many times have you talked down subjects and saved hostages? Are you telling me that you think doing that was wrong?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Greg snapped back. "I'm saying that there have been plenty of times when I couldn't save them."

"So, you're human," Spike summed up his features reflecting his annoyance that Parker could not see that for himself. "You can't expect to save everybody. Sometimes we don't win. All anyone can ask is to do your best," he stressed. "You tell us that all the time. The same goes for you Boss."

"It's more than that," Greg muttered. Blowing out a breath, he forced himself to stay calm.

"Okay then, is this about the team?" Spike challenged. "About Sam and Jules? Raf? Ed? Me? Is it that you don't trust us? Trust us to make the right decisions?"

"Of course I trust you," Sarge countered, dismissing the very notion. "I'd trust any of you with my life."

"And we trust _**you**_," Spike stressed, coming to stand next to the chair. "You've taught us so much."

Snorting, Greg shook his head. "What?" he challenged. "To push people away so they don't hurt you? To loose yourself in work so you don't see how lonely your life is? To fool others into believing you know what you're doing when you have no idea yourself? You heard it yourself at the arena. I'm no different than Gil Collins was. I'm just as much to blame for my failures has he was for his."

Remembering the bitter ex-cop that had threatened Sarge and who had ended up killing himself because he couldn't live with the choices he had made, Spike's breath caught in his throat. "Boss, you've taught us all how be the best cops we can be," he countered, matching his intensity. "You've done it by your words and by example. You've saved all of us more than once, emotionally and physically. Don't you see that? You're not him. Just two weeks ago, Nat and I would have been dead if you hadn't…."

"Hadn't what?" Parker interrupted pushing himself upward and away from Spike. "Violated the priority of life code? Put _**your**_ life above the hostages?"

Scarlatti shook his head in confusion. There was no way that had happened.

"Oh, you didn't hear about that?" Greg challenged, seeing Spikes disbelief. "When you were being held while those two guys broke into the evidence locker?"

"You and Sam got us out, while Ed and Raf took down those guys," Mike replied still not seeing how that situation applied here.

"Yeah, after I told Eddie to do whatever it took to string it out," Sarge snorted derisively. Glancing back, Greg could see that Spike still wasn't getting the picture. "Don't you see," he pleaded turning towards the younger man. "I didn't care that that guy was bleeding out. I didn't care if Natalie Braddock was still alive. Hell, I didn't even think about the consequences for her when I charged up those stairs. Spike," he choked. "All I could think about was you and that the minute Ed took those guys down, you were a dead man."

Staggering away from the stunned expression on Scarlatti's face, Greg fought to control his emotions. "How can I lead this team… save hostages… when all I want to do is put the safety of my team above everything else?" Drawing in a ragged breath, Parker continued. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to hear that explosion and wonder if it was Lou all over again, only this time, to loose four of you guys? And to know that there was nothing I could do to save you if they were gone?"

"Boss," Mike flinched at the memory and moved closer. "I know how hard it was to hear that and to think that they were dead. Trust me on that one. I was the one that put them in that room. But you can't honestly believe that you did something wrong that day."

"And today. Do you know how many times I wanted to tell… no… _**order**_, Sam to get Jules out of there?"

"Probably the same number of times I wanted to get her myself," Mike said softly, laying a hand on the older man's arm. "No one expects you to have all the answers or be anything less than human."

"Your lives are in my hands everyday," Parker said softly, his shoulders drooping. "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

Scarlatti swallowed hard at the haunted desperation reflecting in Greg's voice. "Boss? What are you saying?"

The uncertainty and fear in Spike's voice made Greg realize he had said the words out loud. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned towards the younger man and shook his head. "Nothing. It's okay. I'm fine," he said, hoping if he said it enough he might believe it. "It's been a long day," he added, ushering Scarlatti toward the door.

Pausing, Spike looked hard at the man who was like a father to him. A nagging uneasiness remained despite the older man's assurances. Making up his mind, he planted his feet in resistance to Parker's pressure. Looking the older man in the eye, he said, "Boss, I need to take your weapon with me."

The words shocked Greg. But on second thought, a wave of pride passed through him. No cop with any sense would allow a fellow officer in his state of mind to retain his weapon. It was too dangerous.

Dropping his hand from Spike's arm, he nodded toward the stairs. "Keys are in the nightstand; gun safe on the dresser." Waiting while the younger officer came back, Greg slumped on the arm of the couch and rubbed his hand over his face. He was so tired.

Coming back downstairs, Spike looked hard at the Sarge. He couldn't remember a time he looked so defeated and lost. "I can stay if you need me to," Michaelangelo said softly.

Looking up, a humorless chuckle passed from Parker's lips. "I'm not suicidal, Spike. It's okay."

"Boss…," he started, only to be cut off.

"I'm fine, Spike. It's late. Get some rest and I'll see you at work in a couple days. I'll get my gun from you then." Pulling him into a brief hug, Greg told him to "go on" when Spike paused again.

Reluctantly walking down the steps, Spike turned to peer back at the now closed door. The visit had done nothing to calm the sense of fear and dread in his gut.

If anything, it was worse.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A huge thank you again to everyone who has sent a review, put this story on alert status or marked it as a favorite. I am truly humbled by the honor. Please note I did up the rating a little and changed the character tag. While I truly thought this would be a Sam & Jules piece, Greg wants to be front and center. And all I can do is say "Copy that." G

This chapter is shorter than the others, and not sure it adds a great deal, but it did give me a chance to try out my Raf and Ed. Hopefully I am close on them. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Raf said in greeting as he slid into the booth of the diner. "Coffee, black," he said to the waitress has she trailed after him.<p>

"Sure," she murmured pouring the brew into a cup. "Warm up?" she asked the bald man who had arrived a short time earlier.

"Please," Ed acknowledged, pushing his cup where it was an easier reach. "Thank you."

Taking a sip, Raf let out a breath and slumped in the seat. "Long day."

A smirk crossed Ed's features as he assessed the younger man. He had known him long enough to know that he couldn't push him. "One way to describe it. Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Raf said, staring out the window and watching the tail lights of the passing cars. "I guess I saw it coming."

A frown crossed Ed's face. He had worked through many potential outcomes at various times in the day. Greg Parker refusing to tear up suspension papers and being unsure if he wanted to lead the team anymore was not one of them. "How so?"

Shrugging slightly, Raf shifted. "Everything's been a bit… I don't… off, out of sync, you know?" Seeing Ed's headshake, he continued. "Spike playing Rambo and going out on his own after Natalie, Sam and Jules being a little too formal with it other. And the Boss, he's been… distancing, himself."

Staring into the black liquid in his cup, Ed contemplated Rousseau's words. Reluctantly he realized he had not stopped to see the signs that had been in plain site. A snort escaped him as he shook his head in a silent disbelief of his own denial.

"What?" Raf chuckled at the team leader's reaction. "You mean you didn't see it?"

"It's been a tough year," Ed said in explanation, thinking back. "That thing at Donnas' wedding, the bomb where we almost lost you guys, Spike getting kidnapped, Wordy leaving, you coming on, now Jules getting hurt again," he listed, seeing the flicker of confusion pass over the younger man's features at being included in the stressful events. "Don't get me wrong," he explained. "We're lucky to have you. But it's been a big change."

"It's good," Raf waived it off. "You worked with Wordy for what, 20 years? That's big, man. I can see how you wouldn't notice that the Boss was grooming you to take his place."

Ed froze, his cup halfway to his mouth. Setting it back down, he pinned Raf with his eyes. "Let's get one thing straight. Greg Parker is the true leader of this team and will remain the leader of this team. I may be TL but I'm not taking over."

"I'm not sure that's how Sarge see's it," Rousseau countered, keeping his tone light. Sensing a flicker of doubt, he tried a different approach. "Let me ask you this: How may times has he turned negotiating over to somebody else lately? Basically moved himself to a supportive role? Hmm?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the calls the team had been on since Raf had come on board ran through his head. He could only come up with three that Greg had run point on; what was worse, in all of them, someone had died. "He's rattled," Ed murmured, a new understanding dawning in him. "He doesn't trust his own abilities right now."

Silently, Raf slowly nodded his head in agreement. The sound of Ed's phone vibrating caused him to hold what he was going to say.

"Lane," Ed said, answering the call. "Yeah Spike…. And?... Do you think I need to go over there?... Yeah, no, you did the right thing," he breathed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Okay, thanks," he signed off, slipping the phone back into his jacket pocket.

"What?" Raf asked, reading the troubled expression of Lane.

"Spike went to see the Boss," Ed offered. "Guess he basically threw Spike out," he sighed, not seeing any sense in alarming Raf by telling him what had really happened. The fewer people who knew that Parker may be unfit for duty the better. "That's not like him. Shook Spike a little."

Raising an eyebrow, Raf silently indicated this was another sign he was correct.

"Right," Ed acknowledged, raising his hand to signal the waitress. "Look, I've got to go. You okay?"

"Yeah, man. I'm good," Raf said, rising after Ed and tossing several dollars on the table. "Thanks for meeting me," he added holding out his hand.

"No problem," Ed returned, gripping his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow at Jules' place," he added, heading for the door.

There was somebody he needed to go see.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling into the driveway of Parker's house, Ed scanned the domicile for any sign of life. Seeing none, he slipped his phone from his pocket. Hitting speed dial, he waited for it to connect. "Soph, is Dean still there?... Good. Listen, I need for you to keep him there until you hear from me again… No, everything's okay. I just need to talk to Greg for a bit alone? Shouldn't be too long…. Yeah, I'm there now…. Okay, talk to you soon."

Stuffing the phone in his pocket, he leaned his head against the garage door. Hearing no sound, he walked up the steps to the door and rang the doorbell. After waiting a few minutes, Ed frowned. This wasn't like Greg.

"Greg," Ed yelled, pounding on the door. "Greg, I need to talk to you." Getting no reaction, Lane hurried around the house looking for an open window or door. Pausing at the back door, he pounded again. "Parker, open up." The sound of the neighborhood dogs barking at his voice caused several lights to come on at nearby houses. "Lovely," Lane snarled, having no doubt that at this moment, someone was dialing the police to report a prowler. "Just what I need," he muttered, pushing past a bush to reach the front yard.

Snagging his phone from his pocket, he hit the speed dial again. Hearing the call connect, Ed was about to speak when he realized it was a voice mail message. Growling, he disconnected the call debating on his next move. Pausing only a moment, he headed back to his car to get a flashlight and his lock picks from the trunk.

Before he could get back to the door, he spotted a squad car with its headlights off rolling slowly down the block. Keeping his hands in plain sight, he waited for it to stop a short ways away from him.

"Evening," the uniformed said, getting out of the car. "Do you live around here?"

"No officer, I don't," Ed acknowledged. "Just checking on a friend," he added indicating Greg's house.

"I see. Do you have any identification on you, sir?" the uniform asked, watching Ed closely.

"I'm going to reach into my jacket and get my wallet," Ed said slowly using his left hand to hold his jacket back so the officer could see he did not have a weapon there. "My name's Ed Lane," he said calmly, handing over his wallet, his police ID in view. "SRU."

"Sir," the uniformed officer acknowledged handing the wallet back. "I'm sorry sir, but we got a call about a prowler meeting your description at this location."

Snorting, Ed shook his head. "Neighborhood watch in action. I was checking the back of the house," he offered as explanation.

"Is everything alright with your friend?" the officer asked, curious as to why he would need to check the back of the house.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Ed breathed. Anticipating the next question, he added, "If I need any help, I'll call." Nodding his goodbye, Ed headed back to the door. Ringing the doorbell again, he waiting until the officer pulled away before slipping his department issued picks from his pocket and set to work.

Moving into the darkened room, he paused and listened. Not hearing any sounds emanating from within he made a quick sweep. Coming back down the stairs, he froze as a lamp suddenly turned on in the living room.

"Looking for something Eddie?" Greg asked rhetorically, dropping his keys and a brown bag on the table to shrug out of his coat.

"Greg," Ed said in greeting, moving slowly into the room. Watching him closely, Lane waited for the older man to turn back to face him before continuing. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Didn't want to talk," Parker stated flatly, slumping into a chair. "Still don't. "

"Well I do," Ed snapped, his eyes moving back to the bag. "What's that?"

Irritated that Lane would assume the worse, Greg stiffened. "Root beer. Dean likes it." Seeing doubt, he gestured toward the item in question. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself."

Weighing his options, Ed paused. If he looked it would send a message that he didn't trust Parker. Yet, given the older man's actions the past several days, he found himself doubting.

Reading Ed's body language, Greg could tell that Lane was torn. "Spike called you," he snapped. "I'm not drinking and I'm not suicidal so go home Eddie."

Ed shook his head. "We need to talk,"

"I'm all talked out," Greg sighed, his features reflecting a bone deep weariness.

"What did Toth say to you today?" Lane pressed. "He tell you that you weren't fit to command this team? Or maybe that if you sacrifice yourself he'll try to do something to help Sam and Jules?"

"No," Parker blanched before adamantly shaking his head. "What Toth said is irrelevant."

"He did, didn't he?" Ed snapped back, his anger rising. "Toth's trying to blackmail you into leaving."

"Oh for gawd sake," Greg snapped launching himself upward snatching the bag off the table. "For the last time: This is MY decision. Toth's got nothing to do with it."

"Then what Greg? You tell me why you're so keen to throw your career… your team… away," Lane pressed, following Greg into the kitchen.

Shutting the refrigerator, Greg stopped at Eddie's question. After a moment, when he spoke his voice sounded tired and haunted. "Don't you ever get tired of it Eddie?" Turning slowly, he pierced Lane with his eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of having other people's lives in your hands? Of knowing that if you say one wrong word, just one, it means the difference between live and death? Of not knowing if today's the day you're going to kill somebody? Of fighting the ghosts that won't leave you alone?"

Ed flinched and looked away. Greg knew he fought his own ghosts everyday; hell, every one on the team did. But what was the alternative? Crawl into a bottle and rot away like his former sergeant had tried? Licking his lips, Ed drew a breath and lashed out. "Is that what this is really about, Greg? Ghosts?" Seeing Parker look away, Ed pressed on. "Uh? Is this some kind of self –imposed punishment? For what? For who? Who's your ghost?"

Shaking his head, Greg headed back to the living room. There was no way he was going to go there with Ed right now.

"Greg," Lane said, trying to rein in his frustration and concern, before following him. "If you're going to resign I deserve to know why. You owe me that. You tell me what you've done that was so bad its worth tearing everything apart for."

Blowing out a breath at the montage of people he couldn't save flashed through his mind, a wave of fatigue ran through Greg. Slumping into the couch, he raised flat eyes towards Ed. "I'm done talking Eddie. Just go home."

Seeing the finality of Parker's words on his face, Lane realized that pushing Greg at this point wasn't going to do any good. Anger borne of aggravation flared in Ed. "Fine, but you think about this," Ed spat out, his voice harsh. "You leave, how long do you think it will be before they split up Jules and Sam? Then what? Maybe one of them gets on another team, but maybe Sam takes off and heads back to the military. If he does, how long before Jules follows him overseas?"

Seeing Greg shift uncomfortably at the concept, Ed continued. "Or what about Spike? Why do you think he hasn't accepted one of those offers he keep getting from those agency guys? I'll tell you why – you. You're the reason he stays. You said yourself he's one of the best officers on the force. What if we loose him? Who takes his place? Uh?"

Seeing his words were having an impact, he pressed his advantage. "And don't even get me started on Raf. He's a good officer who's capable of doing so much more… _**if**_ he has the right teacher, and that teacher is you Greg."

Moving towards the door, Ed laid his hand on the knob. "If you quit, you're doing what Toth couldn't do on his own; you're destroying this team." Locking eyes with his friend for a brief moment to make sure his message had been received he left.

Watching the door close, Greg rubbed his hands over his head in frustration at the truth in Ed's words. Lashing out, he knocked the lamp into the wall leaving him in the dark.


End file.
